freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Mark VII Limited
History Mark VII Limited is a logo showing a man with a hammer (which is the company's creator, Jack Webb) banging twice (short variant only once) and words "MARK VII LIMITED". Most shows would have this logo followed by the 1969-1973 Universal Studios logo or the 1971-1973 Universal Studios Still Zooming Globe Variant.for 1973-1975 shows, this logo would be followed by the 1973-1975 Universal Television logo. The company was defunct due to Jack Webb's death in 1982. Scare Factor High. The hammer zooming into you and the music might scare a few. But It's a little scary for some viewers. Watch if you dare!!!!!!! Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Grey Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:White Logos Category:Tan logos Category:1952 Category:1953 Category:1954 Category:1955 Category:1956 Category:1957 Category:1958 Category:1959 Category:1960 Category:1961 Category:1962 Category:1963 Category:1964 Category:1965 Category:1966 Category:1967 Category:1968 Category:1969 Category:1970 Category:1971 Category:1972 Category:1973 Category:1974 Category:1975 Category:1976 Category:1977 Category:1978 Category:1979 Category:1980 Category:1981 Category:1982 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:The most scariest logo that scares all Cartoon Network characters Category:Extremely Rare Logos Category:Rare Logos Category:Logos that scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Lightbulb (Inanimate Insanity) Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare the Silver Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Black Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Blue Puffle Category:Logos that scare the White Puffle Category:Slow logos Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Scary logos that dissolved in 1982 Category:Logos that Splaat always sees on TV and makes parodies of it Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Mario (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Yoshi (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Waluigi (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Cindy (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Starlight Glimmer Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that make Eevee cry Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Zuko Katara Aang and Sokka's worst nightmares come true Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:M Category:A Category:R Category:K Category:V Category:I Category:L Category:T Category:E Category:D Category:7 Category:Logos that turn you into stew pickles Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:BFDI Characters Category:Jyt\j Category:Four year olds Category:Okay, what even are these categories anymore? Is this a shitposting Wiki or something? What's with the weird category name fetish? Category:Children who act like Lil Gideon from Gravity Falls Category:Avsdfvsdgf Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Asdasdasd Category:Children who act like Matthew Bradbury from the Bradbury-Lambert family Category:Dsdf Category:OMG Peppas so UGLY and she ded but boris the teeth guy is here WTF cirno reimu WTH cailloy rosie doris WT?????????????????????? why P9P9P why is it going on. Well boris the teeth guy died. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Good users. Category:Lkjhgfds Category:Low bordering on medium Category:SjNhg Category:Hgy Category:Jhgfdghjgfcdfghyujhygfdfghjhgfghjkjiuytfrfghujiuytrtyuiouyfd Category:Uyj Category:Logos that are so scary they make you poop your pants at Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur and he gets so mad that he kills RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL and everyone fucking cries and floods GoCity and they let you pay a huge fine for fucking up GoCity Category:Logos that don't scare Konnichiku Category:AHHH! AVALANCHE! No... the snow... so... cold... Category:Uyjut Category:Logos that scare Metal Ball (BFDI) Category:Dfb Category:Robots Category:BOTSWANA Category:Bbgf Category:Logos that Jayden finds relaxing Category:Logos that don't scare Richard2007 Category:Jh Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Agfd Category:Unscary Logos Category:Gfydsa Category:Adidas Category:Logos that don't scare Washington the Fox Category:Logos that scare Fear (Inside out) Category:Underrated Logos Category:Loud Logos Category:Hyper Loud Logos Category:Logos with terrible audio Category:Noises Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that scare Bianca (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that make Zuko throw his keyboard at Aang. Category:Logos that Turn Prince Zuko into Warrior Okami.